Whirlwind Avalanche
by ascetor
Summary: Draco Malfoy stumbles upon a forgotten prophecy that even Dumbledore himself had forgotten. With twists involving a shocking prophesy, Veela blood and surprising news, how will the Malfoys and the involved solve the problem before everything falls apart?
1. Prologue

Title / Avalanche  
Rated / T for now  
Summary / With the War coming up, Draco Malfoy accidentally stumbles upon a forgotten prophecy that even Dumbledore himself had forgotten. With twists involving a shocking prophesy, Veela blood and surprising news. Rated M because I'm paranoid.  
Disclaimer / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
Author's Note / Hey loves! Re-reading this and making several changes! I'll keep you posted!

* * *

_Prologue_

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted in the middle of the raging battle. "Hermione!"

"Son!" Lucius Malfoy joined his wife, frantically looking for his son and soon to be daughter-in-law. "Hermione!"

This was useless and they know it. There are hundreds of bodies lying on the floor, either blasted till pieces or bloodied so badly that you cannot recognize who it was. Narcissa looked around as Lucius stood behind her, blasting and stupefying attackers that came their way. He did not care if it was the Death Eaters or the Order.

"Narcissa, Lucius." Hermione's faint but clear voice got their attention. Their heads whipped towards Hermione's voice and held their breath as they saw her. Hermione's blood pooled around her from her cuts. She was turning paler by the second. She lay on the ground weak, as she had just finished off a death eater who had killed Zacharias Smith.

"Hermione!" Narcissa rushed towards her immediately. "Are you alright? We're taking you to the infirmary now. Don't worry, hang on."

Hermione nodded weakly though she believes she's not going to make it.

"Don't tell Draco…please." She muttered weakly, obvious that she was drifting into unconsciousness as Lucius carefully carried her in bridal style with Narcissa's help. The two elders exchanged fearful looks as they heard her words and quickened their pace as they stalked towards Hogwarts, dodging spells and stunning people who tried to block their way.

* * *

End of Chapter

Author's Note/ I actually don't know what you write in prologues, so i sort of wrote what will happen in the future... hahha ;) this is a re-ed version of my original story, One Fine Line's first few chapters. I didn't want to keep that one up so.. yeahh... happy reading!

αelyndic


	2. She's My WHAT?

Title / Avalanche  
Rated / T for now  
Summary / With the War coming up, Draco Malfoy accidentally stumbles upon a forgotten prophecy that even Dumbledore himself had forgotten. With twists involving a shocking prophesy, Veela blood and surprising news. Rated M because I'm paranoid.  
Disclaimer / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Author's Note / Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2: She's my what?

Narcissa Malfoy's heels clicked soundly in a rhythmic method down the hall towards Draco Malfoy's room. Narcissa Malfoy, currently in her mid-forties, looked younger with blonde highlights in her well-cared brunette hair that is always tied up half way. Her face features were sharp and pointy. Her eyes were the lightest shade of sky blue. She was wearing one of the finest robes available in the Wizarding World made by Madam Malkins. Like how a Malfoy should act, she walked with her head held high and an indifference aura surrounding her.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy knocked. "Draco, dear, are you in there?"

After a few knocks and calling, Draco's personal house elf appeared next to her, startling her in the process. "Master Draco is in the attic, Lady Malfoy. Do Lady Malfoy wishes Mitzy to give Master message?"

Narcissa turned her attention onto Mitzy who looked dirty and unrecognizable. "Yes, yes, tell Draco to come to Lucius' study quickly. There is something we need to discuss." Just as Mitzy was about to pop into the attic, Narcissa added. "Get changed Mitzy."

According to the Wizarding World's knowledge about the Malfoys, they were known to be one of those purebloods that torture and abuse their house elves. Unbeknownst to them, the Malfoy house-elves were freed before Lucius Malfoy was born. Abraxas Malfoy had found it unnecessary to have a house full of elves, so he gave them all clothes. They took the clothes hesitantly, wore them, but did not leave. None of the house elves left. It seems that the house elves seem quite happy about their job and the family they work for.

"Mitzy thanks Lady Malfoy!" Mitzy squeaked thankfully before bowing and popping into the attic, where Draco Malfoy is.

Narcissa sighed and turned back, walking back towards her husband's study with wheels turning in her head, wondering how to explain their current situation to her only son. Once again, beside Narcissa's frustrated sigh, the hall is once filled again with the echo of her heels.

* * *

_At the attic_

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the quiet and oddly bright attic. Hardly any occupant in the manor has ever been up in the attic for casual reasons. The only people who goes in the attic are either house elves, who cleans things up and makes sure everything is in place with nothing missing and the Malfoys who had written some important event that just took place involving their family. The moving portraits that contained the ancestors were trilled to have company in the attic, but often quite curious as what the young Malfoy does in there.

The Malfoy attic wasn't filled with dust or odd creatures, it was quite clean for an attic. There were shelves where the books were arranged alphabetically and allowed some space for collections of memories. The memories usually consist of an event that holds high importance that all future Malfoys should know about. Then, there are portraits of Malfoys that have been kicked out of the family. There was a window, which allowed air to come through and light to shine through. No magic was allowed in the attic, as things are fragile. The only magical thing about this attic is that it usually organizes itself, sorting each thing into different boxes or shelves. The other odd thing about this attic is that only house elves that had been registered to the manor can apparate into the attic; wizards and witches alike were not able to apparate in.

"Master Draco," Mitzy said immediately after popping next to Draco. "Lady Malfoy wishes to speak to Master at Lord Malfoy's study."

In a way, Draco was glad that his house elves had been taught how to speak almost fluent English. The grammar didn't matter to Draco, as long as he understood the message. He would never admit it, but he didn't understand what Dobby had been telling him when he was a lot younger. He threw a tantrum because of it and that's why he had Mitzy.

"Ok, Mitzy." Draco replied a bit confused as to why his mother needs to talk to him. "Get these books to my room. They're quite heavy and fragile. Be careful."

Draco handed Mitzy three books. They were handwritten and in Latin. One of the three books belonged to a seer in the Malfoy family. It was a diary of sorts named _Malfoy Prophecies: Forbidden Words. _It seems interesting enough to pass time till school starts, which was in a month. The other two books were spells that the Malfoy ancestors had created. One filled with name of spells and how to use them; the other was filled with healing spells if one was ever hit through a friendly fire.

"Yes Master. Mitzy will put Master's books on Master's desk." Mitzy bowed. "Master needs anything else from Mitzy?"

"No, you're dismissed." Draco said waving her off as he stood up and walked down the creaking stairways of the attic. "Before you go Mitzy, clean them up. They're a bit dusty."

"Yes Master, Mitzy will clean dust off Master's books."

Draco nodded in satisfaction before continuing his way down.

* * *

_At Lucius' study room_

The study room was not dimly lit. A grand chandelier hung in the middle of the room, spreading light around the room. The antique table and chairs were hand carved and although old, it looked as if it was made just yesterday. The bookshelves stood tall and proud as they leaned against the well-painted brown wall with books arranged neatly. It wasn't something one expects to see in a Malfoy Mansion. This room was full of life and warmth, it was almost pleasant to be in if one did not take on account who owned that place.

The cackling fire was the only thing that ran through the heavy tension in the room as the two elder Malfoys and the other two mysterious guests, one male and one female, sat around. The men were speaking to each other in hushed tone; the female Malfoy was frowning while playing with her fingers trying to calm down. Their female companion was wondering around the room, occasionally whispered to invisible beings in the room, but mostly running her fingers over the thick informational books.

A knock broke the silent tension in the room as the occupants in the room turned to the door.

"Come in!" Narcissa's bell-like voice wavered a tiny bit when she looked over at the door, which revealed her son. "Draco, thank Merlin. You came just in time."

"Mother, Father, good morning." Draco nodded his head at their direction. Lucius had come to stand by Narcissa with his arms around her waist, trying to calm her nerves down. Lucius and Narcissa were actually very much in love, much to Draco's distaste as they show it everywhere, though, not so much in the public. "Uh, and you are?"

"Ah yes, Draco, I'm sure you know the Lovegoods. This is Xenophilius Lovegood." Lucius drawled while Draco nodded at the man sitting next to his father. "We have something we need to discuss with you. It is rather, shocking, I would think you will need to sit down for this."

"Hello Draco." Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice came from behind him. "You have quite a lovely house. The Nargles like it a lot."

"Uh, right, thanks, Loo-Lovegood." Draco nodded, slightly frowning at the female blonde's comment.

"Mother, Father," Draco re-addressed his parents. "What is the matter? She isn't another one of the purebloods you want to introduce me to, right?"

"No, son." Narcissa said quickly, reassuring her son that that wasn't the case. "You see, do you remember what happened when you were just one-year-old before you went with the Zabinis for a two months Christmas vacation?"

Draco frowned, wondering where this was going before he thought back. How was he meant to remember something that has happened around sixteen years ago? It was a blur. All he remembered was presents, his expecting mother, Blaise and Pansy. _Wait, mother was expecting?_

"You were with a child." Draco replied confused. He had forgotten about that until now. "Why?"

"Have you ever wondered where the child's been, Draco?" Lucius asked. "Ever confused as to why your brother or sister was never around the house?"

"Well," Draco admitted sheepishly. "I kind of had forgotten about that. Until now of course, now that you brought it up. Why? Does this involve me?"

"Draco, Luna is your sister." Narcissa sighed, cutting straight to the point. "I am not attempting to fool you. I'm speaking the truth."

"You can't be serious?" Draco asked shocked at the answer his mother provided him with. "Loon-Luna, she's…loony. No offence."

"None taken." Luna Lovegood, or whatever-her-name-is now, replied, waving the comment off. "It's part of my genes. Why else do you think Bellatrix is deranged? It did give me quite a shock when the glamout charm came off in Hogwarts. Hermione had to cast the same glamour charm to have me looking the same as I did before. Merlin, it was a strong charm."

"Granger? She knows?" Draco exclaimed in horror.

"Oh don't worry, she's the only one who knows." Luna said dreamily. "And the only one who can take the charm off."

"Draco, Luna, what do you want to know?" Narcissa asked, stirring the questions back into the present situation.

"Let's start from the beginning if you don't mind." Draco asked, still trying to grasp the fact that Luna was his sister.

"Okay," Narcissa sighed. "Professor Quirrell was here the night something went wrong with my pregnancy and I had to deliver early."

"What was he doing here?" Draco spat in disgust. "He stuttered all the time. Couldn't understand him in class."

"Well, the Dark Lord was on him." Narcissa frowned, unable to explain. "It's hard to explain. Naturally, Lucius and I started to worry because apparently, he needed a wife to produce an heir. Our family history seems to be the perfect choice. If he had known that Luna existed, he would have taken her the minute I had her."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Lucius!" Narcissa gasped as she tightened her hold on the pillow closest to her on the bed. She had just had a quick nap after a long day when she was woken by a sharp twinge in her distended abdomen. She had been feeling pains throughout the day, but thought nothing of it as she thought it was only because she was tired. "Dobby! Dobby, quickly!"_

"_Master's lady, Dobby is here." Dobby came frantically wide-eyed after hearing her call his name urgently. "What does missus wishes Dobby to do?"_

"_Ahh!" Narcissa groaned when she felt another sharp pain coming from her abdomen. Her knuckles were turning whiter by seconds. "Mid-wife, Dobby. Get Lucius. Ahh!"_

"_Oh no!" Dobby's eyes got wider if possible. "Yes, missus. Dobby will get Mid-wife and Master quickly!"_

"_Hurry! This won't be long before -AHHH." Narcissa screamed in pain as the sharp twinge in her abdomen increased. Her veins showed up on her neck as she screamed in pain, her face getting redder by the second. She held her belly, as if protecting it from harm, as she curled up in a fetus position._

_Narcissa appeared to have screamed so loud that Quirrell and Lucius came running along. Quirrell stood there shocked, as blood seems to be coming out from under Narcissa and onto the bed sheets. Lucius, as opposed to his cold demeanour, his face was etched with worry as his wife gasped in pain. He hurried to his wife's side and held her lovingly as Narcissa curled into him, sobbing and whispering in fear. The faint line of "It's too early" can be heard as she sobbed painfully into Lucius._

"_Where is she?" The mid-wife's voice asked anxiously as she heard Narcissa screamed another heart wrenching cry. She stepped back a few steps when she saw Narcissa. "Oh no. This isn't good."_

_Blood, although slowly, came out from Narcissa as she gasped in pain. Narcissa was also getting paler by the second. "She needs to deliver now."_

"_Quirrell, out!" Lucius ordered lightly, as the Dark Lord can hear everything that's going on. "This will not be pleasant."_

"_J-just remember His words, Lucius." Quirrell added weakly before leaving the room to head back to Hogwarts._

_As the mid-wife set up as quickly as she can, Narcissa asked Lucius weakly, "What did He say?" When Lucius appeared to be troubled and hesitant in telling her, she added a bit forcefully. "Tell me."_

"_He wants our daughter to marry him to produce an heir." Lucius said quickly while grasping his wife's hand in his own. "Should we get the Lovegoods?"_

"_Thank Merlin we had this planned out before." Narcissa smiled weakly before squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "Dobby, the Lovegoods."_

"_Yes, Missus." Dobby said in an abnormally high-pitched voice._

"_Come now, Mrs. Malfoy." The mid-wife's voice said quickly. "It's time to push. One, two, three…PUSH."_

"_GAAHHHHH!" Narcissa screamed and pushed as hard as she can. She fell back into Lucius as the contraction past. _

"_Come on, love. You can do this." Lucius encouraged his wife._

"_I can't, Lucius. I'm too weak." Narcissa panted. _

"_She's loosing too much blood." The mid-wife exclaimed in horror. "We need to speed things up! One last push, Mrs. Malfoy!"_

"_Come on, Love. I'm here," Lucius encouraged._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Narcissa pushed with all the energy left in her and fell back almost unconscious as the baby wailed weakly. "Save the baby" was the last thing she uttered before she blacked out._

_-the next night-_

_Narcissa opened her eyes slowly, only to __find herself in St. Mungos and her husband sleeping next to her. She ruffled his hair lovingly as he stirred. "You look drained." She started. "Where's the baby?"_

"_She's right here, Love." Lucius said standing up and walked to the baby's hospital bed behind him. "She was quite weak, but she made it. She's a strong one, like her mother."_

"_Give her to me." Narcissa said weakly, only to have Lucius shaking his head._

"_You're still weak and a little pale, you lost a lot of blood. Come on, I'll sit next to you so you can have a good look at her." Lucius muttered tiredly, as he caressed his love's cheek. _

"_Oh, she's beautiful. What should we name her?" Narcissa gushed, then immediately sighed sadly. "Are the Lovegoods here?"_

"_Yes, they are." Lucius mumbled, kissing his wife's forehead. "They have decided to name her Luna while she's with them. What do you want her to be called?"_

"_Cassaundra. Cassaundra Malfoy." Narcissa smiled before the Lovegoods came in._

"_Narcissa! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Illandha Lovegood exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug Narcissa._

"_Illandha, you don't know the slightest idea of how much you mean to me by taking her." Narcissa thanked in a strained voice to the Lovegoods as she hugged Illandha back. "Go! Take her away before Quirrel comes!"_

"_Best wishes, Lucius, Narcissa." Xenophilius nodded, feeling a bit jittery for their friends. "Come now Illandha, you heard her. Before he comes, off we go now, he's coming soon."_

_Just as the Lovegoods leave the room, Lucius turned to Narcissa. "The Dark Lord isn't that strong yet, he won't notice if we lied. We are telling him that you had a difficult birth and the child didn't survive."_

_Narcissa nodded tearfully, "Whatever saves her from being his wife."_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Oh, that was horrible!" Luna/Cassaundra exclaimed. "I'm dreadfully sorry about that. Now, should I hug you or should I just stay where I am?"

"It's alright Luna," Xenophilius nudged her towards Narcissa. "Go on, she's your mother."

Luna smiled dreamily before skipping across the room to hug Narcissa. Narcissa hugged her as tight as she could while tears fell down her cheek. "I quite like the name Cassaundra, can I keep it?"

"Yes you can, Lu-Cassaundra." Narcissa laughed tearily as Lucius smirked a ghostly smile while patting his wife's shoulder.

"Should Hermione come here?" At Narcissa and Lucius questioning gaze, she added, "As I have mentioned before, she's the only one who can take the charm off."

"Oh, alright then." Lucius frowned at the idea of having a mudblood in his manor.

* * *

~End of Chapter

Author's Note/ I changed Iris to Illandha and well… some parts aren't the same.

αelyndic


	3. Are you alright?

**Title** / One Fine Line  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / With the War coming up, Draco Malfoy accidentally stumbles upon a forgotten prophecy that even Dumbledore himself had forgotten. With twists involving a shocking prophesy, veela blood and surprising news.  
**Warning** / Might be a little unattractive.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, except for the new set of twins and Hermione's brother who belongs to me.

**Author's Note** / so this is more about information filling that is very important in the future. I only know that much. I have the information in here all planned out for the future, but not the final plot. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Are you alright?**

_An afternoon two weeks later_

Today was just another ordinary day for Hermione Granger. She stayed at home, helped out her mother with some housework and her dad with some repairing on his and her mother's dentist equipment with some muggle tools. She only had a month till her birthday and it meant a month to go until she's of age in the wizarding world! It was already three weeks into summer holiday, so she quickly rummaged through her phonebook to phone up her muggle best friends- the twins- Darien Mason and Brittany Mason.

The three were best friends ever since birth as they used to be neighbours. The Masons had moved down the road three summers ago for a nicer and spacious house, which they were in need of because the twins always make a mess of every single corner of their house. The Masons were known as the best artists around the neighbourhood with their collection of self-painted canvases of landscapes created with their imaginations. Darien and Brittany's artistic skills often had Hermione green with envy as the twins had open up a website which showcased the Masons' fantastic art pieces to be sold for charity work. A lot of people had requested paintings to be done by the twins at a very high price. Mr. and Mrs. Mason were shocked and proud when they found out about that webpage.

She lay down on her queen-sized bed, closing her eyes and breathed in deep. _How I missed home._ She smiled to herself. Focusing on her hearing, she could hear her mother cooking lunch in the kitchen while humming a tune, her father talking on the phone to a patient and occasionally asking her mother for her opinion. She laid in silence, smiling softly to herself while listening to the comforting noises that cannot be heard at Hogwarts when her brother's booming footsteps ran towards her room.

"'Mione, 'Mione!" Hayden exclaimed while jumping onto Hermione's bed to hug her. Hayden Granger was five years old. Despite their age difference, Hermione and Hayden were so close, it almost seems like they had an unbreakable bond or a string attached between them that limits the amount of space for them to be apart. He had just come back from his last day of pre-school. "We need to do so many things before you go back to Hodwards. I need to tell you about school, what Kelly and John just told me today in school, we need to go to Hodsmiddy, you promised!"

Hermione chuckled when Hayden pronounced Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wrong. "I remember, Hayden." She smiled as she sat up when he looked at her with wide eyes. When she patted her laps, he crawled onto them and sat there and continued his exciting news. "Come on now, what did Kelly and John said?"

"They said that the tellies told their mommies and daddies, who told them, who told me that the end of the world is coming soon. They said a bridge collapsed for no reason at all. " He looked up at Hermione. "It has something to do with the thing you told me last time right? The one with Harry and Won, and that evil bad guy?" He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Minnie are you ok? You look a bit pale."

She smiled when she saw him furrowed his eyebrow while mumbling Ron's name over and over again after finishing his question. He could never say Ron's name right, it was amusing for Hermione to watch because he can say Harry's name and other name which contains an 'R 'without a problem. Hermione looked down at her brother who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. Sometimes, Hermione thinks that she had given him a bit too much information about the Wizarding World. " Yes, Hayd. That's the one. He took it too far this time. We will have him locked up before you know it and I'm feeling fine."

She kissed his forehead assuring while he stood up to hug her. His tiny arms wrapped around her neck tightly as he whispered quietly, pouting, "I don't want you to be in it, Minnie. Too dangerous."

"It's too late, Hayd. We can't decide what's going to happen, God and Fate had already decided before we were born. I promise I'll come back safe." Hermione said, trying to convince herself or her brother, she wasn't sure. Hayden seems to buy it though.

"Lets go! I wanna tell mommy and daddy what I learned today." The gloomy atmosphere was quickly replaced by his cheerful exclaim as he ran quickly out of the room and towards the kitchen.

His voice faded into the background as an owl pecked loudly on her window. Hedwig. She was carrying two letters this time. _Odd._ Hermione thought to herself as she moved towards the window to get Harry's letter.

"Hello, Hedwig." Hermione greeted as she ruffled her soft, snow-white fur. "Here's your treat."

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm at The Burrow. Dumbledore thought it wasn't safe for me to stay at Privet Drive or the Burrow__ anymore. He said it wasn't safe for the Weasleys to stay there either. Tomorrow, the Weasleys and I are going to be at the headquarters. _

_I just wanted to tell you that in__ case you need to contact us. Before I forget, do you remember Fleur? Fleur Delacour? She's marrying Bill in two weeks time. Shocking, eh? Their owl should follow mine next._

_P.S: The second letter is from Luna. She owled it to me by accident two weeks ago, it seemed urgent but Hedwig had a broken wing that, strangely, couldn't be healed by magic and Pig was being a lazy arse. I promise I didn't look._

_Have a fantastic summer!_

_Harry_

Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished Harry's letter. Almost half the Death Eaters had traced down where in Grimmauld Place the headquarters is and to say that Hermione was shocked at the marriage news was an understatement. Fluer Delacour? Marrying a Weasley? It always seemed impossible for Fleur- who was rumoured and confirmed to be part Veela during the Tri-wizard tournament- to be a part of the Weasleys, Hermione always imagined that the Weasley's wives would be redheaded. _No offence to the Weasleys of course. Now, a letter from Luna?_ Hermione thought confusedly as she opened the second letter addressed to her. _Why would Luna owl me?_ The second letter was written on a very Quibbler-like paper. It was filled with creatures Luna had been telling them ever since they became friends- Nargles, Wrackspurts, Thestrals and so on. Although Hermione thinks that Luna makes the creatures up (minus the thestrals), she couldn't help but to read more about them.

_Hello Hermione!_

_You might be wondering why I owled you. I'm on my way to the Malfoy Manor now and thought you ought to know._

_You will need to floo to Malfoy Manor. Before you start protesting, please don't think about Draco or Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want to do this in school and I'm guessing they won't allow me out the manor for now with the war coming up. I will be asking for permission for you coming over._

_Enjoy!_

_Luna Lovegood or whatever my name is._

Hermione smiled. Luna Lovegood had an extremely unique personality. She wrote her letters with quills that sends off sparkles and berry aromas. Luna can predict what Hermione will think and say whenever someone says or had written something to her. It always freaked Hermione out whenever Luna does that. As she scribbled a quick reply to Harry and Luna, Pig flew into her room, knocking a few things over.

"Thank you, Pig." Hermione said as she retrieved the invitation from him. "Here's you treat."

Hermione quickly replied to the Weasleys' invitation that she will be attending the wedding and gave the note to Harry and the Weasleys to Pig.

"Here Pig, get these back to the Weasleys!" When Pig disappeared from her sight, she turned to Hedwig and gave her Luna's note. "Hedwig, please get this to Luna. Here, the Malfoys are less likely to give you treats."

"HERMIONE?" Darien and Brittany's voice chorused as they called her name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come up!" Hermione called back as she sealed the invitation up to pin it on her notice board. Loud stomping noises can be heard as the two excited teenagers ran upstairs towards her room. As soon as the two set foot in Hermione's room, they engulfed her in a tight hug.

"That's a nice way of greeting me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know how much I hate these suffocate-Hermione-hugs."

Brittany, or Tannie as she preferred it, laughed airily. "Well, it shows you have not changed a single bit. You look a bit pale, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm feeling fine!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hayden has been asking me the same thing not ten minutes ago." She shook her head. "Darien, you look a bit different. Happier."

"Yes, he does. Doesn't he?" Tannie smirked playfully as she flung her right arm over her twin brother's shoulder that was blushing furiously. "Aww, Darry's blushing. Come on, tell 'Mione."

"I uh, have a girlfriend now." Darien admitted sheepishly as he looked at the ground, then got really excited when he realized Hermione looked interested. "Her name is Astoria Greengrass, we go to the same school, and she's just two years younger than – ow!" Tannie elbowed Darien.

"That's odd, I know someone who goes by the exact same name at my school, the same age as your girlfriend. That isn't a common last name either." Hermione narrowed her eyes curiously at Darien and Tannie, both that are now avoiding her eyes. Darien looked around anxiously after realizing he gave away too much information. Hermione rounded onto the twins as they looked around nervously, knowing what was to come next. "Tell me more about Astoria Greengrass." Hermione wondered with genuine curiously.

"Uh, well. She has an older sister named Daphne, who's our age." Tannie said quietly and remorseful. "We're sorry Hermione."

"Both of you have been in Hogwarts all this time without letting me know?" Hermione said, feeling a bit betrayed as she had told all of them about Hogwarts when she first received her letter. Before they could reply, she put her palm up stopping them. "Why did you keep it from me?"

"Well," Darien started quietly and unsurely as he looked at his sister. "We're in Slytherin? Yes, we're purebloods. The Malfoys, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Notts, the Goyles and the Greengrass' are our family friends. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Greg, Daphne and Astoria always come over during Christmas Break. Greg isn't stupid, you know, he's actually quite smart. He just puts up and act." At Hermione's glare, he blanched and added quietly. "Our real name is Damien MacMillan and Beatriz MacMillan. Our parents ran away before Voldemort got to them…. And they planned to stay in the muggle world as long as Voldemort is around."

"You are Ernie's…?" Hermione asked, frowning, still unable to accept that information she was just given.

"Cousins. Our fathers are related." Brittany/ Beatriz replied. Subsequently followed by, "We are all part of the Order. Only, the Malfoys, Goyles and Parkinsons are Death-Eaters, to give the Order information, of course."

Silence ensued as Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down with her head in her hands. The two embarrassed teenagers stood there awkwardly, trying to distract themselves. Every time when Damien tried to talk, Beatriz would give him a slight glare that says, don't-talk-unless-its-relevant. Hesitantly, Bianca walked towards Hermione.

"We are really sorry Hermione. We had to pretend to be muggles, if not He will come looking for us. He's already got Draco, Greg and Pansy. He's trying to get the Zabinis and Notts. It's really horrifying, the things he can do." Beatriz said uncertainly while playing with her fingers. Before Hermione could reply, an unfamiliar owl flew in. She stood up and walked towards the owl slowly, looking for any signs of danger. The silver owl hooted softly and shook its head, sparkles and berry aroma came out, causing her to smile slightly._ Luna._

_Hello Hermione,_

_Attached is a portkey. It will go off in five minutes. I thought you would have replied a fortnight ago, but seems like the Wrackspurts got the owls now._

_I'll see you soon!  
Cassaundra Malfoy or Luna._

Hermione removed the attached glasses from the letter. It was Lun-Cassaundra's, which she uses to look for Wrackspurts. She seems lost in her own world for a few moments as she inspected the glasses and was brought back when Damien coughed slightly.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "Luna will be needing me at Malfoy Manor. Tell my parents that I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Sure." Damien nodded. "We're also very sorry."

Before Hermione was portkeyed, she gave a slight smile and waved awkwardly towards the twins. When she was gone, Beatriz stood up and declared quite proudly, "That came out better than I thought it would."

* * *

_At Malfoy Manor_

The four residents waited in silence for their guest to arrive. They were sitting in study room, waiting patiently. As the grandfather clock chimed three times when the clock stroked three, the loud crack was heard and a figure appeared in the middle of the room.

Hermione stumbled a bit when she landed and shook her head to dismiss the headache that the portkey had caused.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look a bit pale." Cassaundra asked, standing up as she walked towards her best friend in concern. When Hermione appeared to be uncertain as to how to address her, she added. "Call me Luna. I'm still not used to Cassaundra or Cass or Cassie."

"Do I really look that bad, Luna?" Hermione asked a bit uncertainly. "I've had three people asking me the same thing in less than half an hour."

"You do look a bit sick." Narcissa Malfoy stated with no expression, and then some excitement came in when she carried on. "Come on now, Ms Granger. Please undo your charm. You'll be back home before you know it."

_Okay, _Hermione thought._ Odd greeting._ "Luna, this might hurt a bit."

"It's alright," Luna waved it the comment off and added with a stern voice, "Don't exhaust yourself."

Hermione rolled and closed her eyes to concentrated on the spell that undid the glamour charm on the shorter blonde girl. After she whispered the long enchantment out, she felt chills going up her spine and all over her body. When she opened her eyes, Luna had changed a lot, more than the last time- before Hermione charmed the spell. Luna was now taller than she used to be (now standing at a couple of inchess taller than Hermione), her hair straightened out and had darkened a bit, her face features are pointier and she became slimmer but with a figure.

Then Hermione felt the chills again as she began to loose focus. She could hardly make out the words Luna was saying. It sounded like a sigh and a soft 'I thought you said it won't happen again'. Then, she felt a pair of toned arms catch her before she faded into blackness.

* * *

~End of Chapter~

**Author's Note /** As I said above, this is more of a filling chapter. I've actually forgotten what I've planned since I started this last year… hahah but let's see what happens, eh?

comment ; review ; add

Thank you,  
αelyndic


	4. It's Not Supposed To Be Like This

**Title** / One Fine Line  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / With the War coming up, Draco Malfoy accidentally stumbles upon a forgotten prophecy that even Dumbledore himself had forgotten. With twists involving a shocking prophesy, veela blood and surprising news.  
**Warning** / Might be a little unattractive.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, except for the new set of twins and Hermione's brother who belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Mione…" Luna sing-songed. Draco had laid Hermione on the couch after he caught her. "Mione! She's not waking up!"

Draco rolled his eyes, yet he couldn't shake off the internal pull towards the brunette witch. He could faintly here her father and mother discussing about the wellbeings of the couch after Granger leaves. The three Malfoys (Lucius, Narcissa and Draco) stood stiffly away from the muggleborn witch, whilst Luna stood next to the unconscious witch.

Luna scowled at his attitude towards her unconscious friend. "Be considerate! She's going to be around for a while, you know."

Lucius cleared his throat. It was obvious to everyone that he was uncomfortable with the idea of having a mudblood in his manor. "She is?"

"Well, of course she is!" Luna said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I mean, she's my best friend, it's summer, I have nothing to do."

"Missy Malfoy friend waking, Missy Malfoy." Draco's personal house elf squeaked. Just as she finished her sentence, Hermione stirred and a soft frown marred her face, as if she was awaking from a slumber.

"Hermione?" Luna said softly. "Are you okay? Mitzy said you were running a fever."

"I was?" Hermione mumbled groggily as she tried to stand up. "I have to go home."

"Hermione, you're sick!" Luna chastised. It was honestly amusing for the other three Malfoys. Never had they ever thought of seeing anyone talking to Hermione Granger in that tone of voice.

She shook her head stubbornly. "We have muggle remedies, I don't really use potions when not in Hogwarts. Something to say, Malfoy?" She bit out when she heard him snort. He gave a shrug of carelessness and she stood up, ignoring the woozy feeling that welcomed her. "I thought not."

Hermione then turned back to Luna. "Thank you for allowing me stay for while, but seems like your git of a brother doesn't want me here. I'll owl you soon."

Luna threw a scathing look at her brother and nodded when she turned back to Hermione. "Okay."

Hermione smiled at her friend, glared at the boy who'd taunted her for her whole magical life and nodded at the elder Malfoys before flooing out of the room.

* * *

The sight that greeted her when she arrived home wasn't good. Instead of feeling the warmth and the greetings of her parents, the house was eerily silent, save for the boiling water.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione said loudly. She hated the fact that her voice cracked. Instead of the reply she wanted, only the echo of her voice greeted her back. She started to panic and tears were brimming. "Mum? Dad?"

Hermione ran towards the source of the boiling water, hoping to find her parents there, holding in their laughters at their prank whilst cuddling with each other.

No one was there. Just a steaming cup and a rustling newspaper. Hermione stifled a gasp. Shakily, she walked to the boiling water and turned the fire off.

The silence felt like knives plunging into her heart. Hermione ran around the first floor and sobbed when she went up the stairs. Mrs Granger lay on the floor with her eyes closed. It could've fooled anyone, but not Hermione. Mr Granger sprawled on the couch, eyes closed too.

Hermione slid down against the wall and pressed her palms towards her face as tears ran down her face.

"Expecto Patronum." Hermione whispered, as her otter appeared in front of her, she continued with shaky, uneven voice, "go to the Aurors, and tell them to come up to Hermione Granger's house, quickly."

She watched blankly as her otter obeyed her words and faded into mist.

It didn't take long for the Aurors to appear. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. They've most likely informed the Weasleys as well. "Ron would've followed me if Mrs. Weasley hadn't ground him for flying into her laundry." He added softly as he took his distraught best friend into his arm. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"How could he?" Hermione sobbed against his shoulder as the Aurors did their work. "I-I-I must've only been gone for less than an hour, Harry. Wh-wh-why?"

"'Cause he's a heartless bastard." Damien whispered. Hermione looked up tearily and saw him, Beatriz and Hayden standing there. "It just appeared on the Daily Prophet, that's how we knew." He answered Hermione's questioning gaze. "He followed us home after you left."

Hermione opened her arms wide and allowed her brother to cuddle with her. "I'm so sorry, Hayd, it's my fault." She sobbed.

"Mione?" Luna's voice carried through the house. "Hermione, where are you?"

Hermione lifted her head up just in time to see Luna coming through the living room. With Draco Malfoy.

* * *

End of Chapter

Author's Note/ How was it? Sorry I took so long to update!

Thanks for reading!  
hardly insane


End file.
